Frozen and Forgotten Feelings
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: During a job, Lucy has somehow lost all feeling! Gray and Natsu have to team together as they embark on a journey through Lucy's past to reintroduce her to them and remind her of all that she has come to treasure. Will they be able to help her remember everything while they question themselves and their feelings for the celestial wizard? Poll open, I have an honest question!
1. Blank Slate

Me: Hello, everyone! This will be my first _Fairy Tail_ story! I'm not quite sure what to expect, since I came up with this on the fly.

Lucy: It's all good, I do it all the time.

M: Well, here it goes!

L: She doesn't own _Fairy Tail_ or its characters!

M: Please read and review! I don't own _Fairy Tail_ or it's characters!

* * *

 **Frozen and Forgotten Feelings**

 **Chapter 1**

Leaning against a nearby tree, I pulled out my whip. The target was known as _G_ _laciem_ _S_ _cutum_ _C_ _ordis_ , otherwise known as Ice Covered Heart. His magic was similar to Gray's, but there was a major difference: this ice could penetrate one's soul. I flinched as an ice dagger flew past and buried itself into the sapling in front of me. To my horror, the little tree slowly lost its color and wilted, as if it had given up on growing to become a mighty tree like its neighbors.

"Come on out!" Footsteps starting coming my way. "I just want to give you a hug!"

Icy clouds billowed around me, sending shivers down my spine as his footsteps grew closer. "Yeah, right!" I screamed, lashing out. My whip wrapped itself around his wrists, successfully making them unusable.

His white eyes locked on mine and felt myself grow numb. Standing at a towering seven feet, this porcelain colored giant loomed over me as he broke free of my whip. With a smile, he reached for me. "Come now, I just want to help you get rid of all the things causing you pain."

I screamed as he grabbed me and lifted me into the air. His finger rubbed my cheek as he brought me closer to his face. My entire body screamed as his finger trailed down my body, leaving a burning sensation that left my body feeling numb and cold.

His breath wafted me in the face, leaving it stinging, as he began to whisper soft words of comfort. "Once every inch of you has been touched," he whispered as I screamed from the burning pain in my legs. "Then it will be time to cleanse you of your pain."

My thrashing started to get sloppy once I had lost all feeling in my legs. _Crap, what am I going to do?_ Looking over my shoulder, I saw Gray and Natsu still knocked out from one of his first attacks. They still needed time to recuperate! I desperately reached for my keys, preparing to call one of them forth, when he chuckled.

"Silly, girl," I shivered as he rubbed my cheeks again, making them grow even more cold. "You can't use your magic when I have you in my _purgatio amplexus_ _._ "

My vision started to go blurry as the cold expanded and covered my whole body. I was running out of time… "N-Natsu! Gray! Anytime you guys want to jump it would be great!" I yelled as my arms went limp.

"And now," he whispered, cradling me in his arms. "to take your pain away."

I screamed as memories flashed before my eyes. My mother's smiling face as she taught me about Celestial Spirits; my first day away from the estate; meeting Natsu in Hargeon; my adventures as a member of Fairy Tail… Tears spilled down my cheeks as the emotions I had struggled to hide suddenly burst forth as Lisanna embraced Natsu. "I can't take it…" I whimpered. "Make it stop…"

He slid a finger over my eyes, closing them. "Shhh. It will be all over soon…"

Black started to creep into the corners of my vision, slowly growing and covering everything. My lips trembled as the cold surrounded my heart. "N…Natsu…" And everything went black…

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

"N…Natsu…"

My eyes shot open. That was Lucy's voice. Raising my head, I saw her in that creep's arms, limp. "Lucy!" I jumped to my feet, never taking my eyes off her lifeless form. "What did that creep do to her?" I looked over my shoulder to see ice princess stand.

"We have to get her away from him before his spell is completed!" He pointed above their head.

There was an almost invisible magic circle above them, drawing a strange pink mist from Lucy. My nose wrinkled at the stench of despair radiating from the guy that was coming off in waves, making my stomach churn. "We have to get this guy!" I shouted, launching myself at him. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" A loud crack rang through the air as my fist sent him flying. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Lucy, falling headfirst. I quickly used another Iron Fist to propel myself forward and managed to catch her not an inch from the ground. _That was too close…_ I sighed, holding her tightly.

"I got this!" Gray yelled, darting past me.

"No way, man!" I bellowed, placing her against a tree a safe distance from the fight. "You can't have all the fun!"

He smirked at me from over his shoulder as he sent the guy reeling. "Then get your sorry ass over here, flame-brain!"

"It's on, pervy popsicle!" I roared, leaping into the fray.

"I shall return for the rest of her," he hissed, disappearing in a flurry of white. "Make no mistake."

I growled, clapping my hands to get rid of the dust that had stained them. "If you do, we will be ready."

"Yo, pyro, we have to get Lucy somewhere safe." Gray kneeled next to Lucy as I leaned against a tree. "Looks like a storm is coming in, and it's coming straight at us really quickly."

Huffing, I knelt and gathered her in my arms. "Yikes!" I yelped, nearly dropping her the second our skins touched.

Gray threw me a dark look. "Don't drop her, moron!"

"Did you just call me a 'moron'?!" I growled, knocking my head against his.

He suddenly jumped back, rubbing his forearm. Confused, I looked down and noticed that he would have made contact with Lucy when we butted head. The area that must have touched her was starting to turn white. "As if you weren't vampire-like already," I laughed, pointing it out to him. "You're literally turning white!"

"Can you focus for just a second?" he sighed as rain suddenly began to fall from the sky. "If we stay out here too long, her condition is going to get worse."

Looking back down, I noticed that she hadn't reprimanded us during our entire fight. She just hung limply in my arms, silent and cold. Her usually tan skin was now white as snow and her hair had gone form blonde to platinum. She was in really bad shape. "Let's get out of here."

"There's an inn not too far north that we could go to." Gray nodded and led the way through the forest.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her face. Any second now, she was going to wake up and reprimand us for not helping her sooner. She wasn't going to let herself be beaten by the likes of that creep. I screeched to a halt as we reached the front of the inn, noticing something very strange, unable to believe what my senses were telling me.

Gray stopped, turning around and walking back to us. "Yo! What's the hold up?"

"S-she…" I couldn't finish the sentence. My hands began to shake as I hugged her tighter, trying to make sense of what had happened to her. "She doesn't have a scent anymore…"

"Man, you are weird."

Shaking my head, I looked him in the eye. "I'm being serious, she doesn't have a scent. I don't think she's even breathing."

His eyes grew wide and I saw panic enter them. "Let's get her inside and go from there."

I nodded and followed him inside. He booked a room and gave me a key, saying that he was going to find someone with medical magic. The room was like every other room: two beds, couple chairs and tables, red rug and tan walls, a TV, and a bathroom. Grabbing the comforter, I lifted it and placed her on the cushiony bed, tucking the sheets around her.

The fact that she hadn't gotten any warmer from me carrying her for so long was starting to worry me… I blinked as my stomach growled loudly. "Man, all this activity isn't good on an empty stomach." My stomach kept getting louder and louder the longer I waited for Gray to get back. I didn't want to leave her alone in case she woke up…

"Dude, shut your stomach up and eat already."

Spinning around, I barely had time to catch the bags of food that he tossed me. "Watch it, streaker!"

"What did you just call me?!" he yelled, head butting me.

"You heard me, you pervy popsicle!" I growled back, dropping the food and preparing to hit him with my iron fist, but froze just before my fist made contact with his face. Standing perfectly still, I waited to see if the sound would come again…

The bed sheets shifted ever so slightly.

I slowly turned to face the bed and grinned: Lucy was awake! "Hey, there! You feeling okay?" I asked, plopping down next to her. "You really worried us."

"What were you thinking, taking that guy on all by yourself?" Gray said, sitting on her other side.

She slowly raised her head as she sat up and I almost fell off the bed. Her usual brown eyes were now as white as her hair, making her look like something from a horror film. I suppressed a shiver as she looked at me. "Who are you?"

With a forced laugh, I slung my arm over her shoulders. "What are you talking about, Luce? Did you hit your head or something?"

She tilted her head to the left, as if my words confused her. "Luce…That's my name, right?"

"Come on, Lucy," Gray chuckled. "How could you forget him? He's the guild's biggest idiot."

"What was that?" I bristled.

"Guild?" She turned her eyes to him and I noticed his smirk falter. "Lucy...Am I Lucy?"

That's when I noticed the slight burning in my arm that was draped over her shoulders. My arm was starting to turn lighter from her freezing skin. She still hadn't warmed up after being under more than four blankets?! "Hey, Luce, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know…" she said, looking at me. "I guess you could say that fine…but…"

"What's wrong?" I asked as she removed my arm with a shrug of her shoulders. "You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but I can't really feel anything." Her eyes suddenly lifted and locked on mine. "My father didn't send you, did he?"

I nearly lost it. "Lucy, why would you think that?"

"I'm never going back to that house!" she suddenly screamed, holding her head as she rocked back and forth. "I can't go through that again!"

I grabbed her wrists and forced them away from her head, biting back a growl as her skin burned mine. "Calm down!"

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" she screamed. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME, HIS DAUGHTER?"

"Sorry, Luce." I punched her as softly as I could in her middle, where it would do the least damage. She collapsed against my chest, tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't remember Gray or me, but she remembered what her father did to her before she came to the guild… "What did that guy do to you, Luce?"

* * *

M: Well? What do you guys think?

Lucy: O.O What happened to me?!

Natsu: Geesh, how could you forget me, Luce?

Lucy: As if I could have helped it! She's the author!

Natsu: Will she ever remember?

M: You're going to have to wait and see! Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!


	2. The First Feeling: Hatred

Me: Welcome to another chapter, everyone!

Natsu: About damn time!

M: I had some extra time today and decided to give you guys a second helping!

Natsu: Can we get started now?

M: Alright, alright. I don't own rights to _Fairy Tail_ or its characters!

* * *

 **Frozen and Forgotten Feelings**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Gray POV**

 _This has to be some kind of sick joke…_ I stared at Lucy as she collapsed against the fire breather. Wisps of frost rose from my hands as I clenched them into fists, digging my fingernails into my palms. _There's no way she could forget the guild._

"Hey!"

I blinked. That lame-brain was in my face… With a shout, I slugged him across the face, sending him crashing across the room. I struggled to control my breathing, trying to force down the panic I felt closing around me.

"What was that for?!" he roared, jumping back up and marching towards me.

"Stop it, both of you." We both turned and saw Porlyusica standing in the doorway. "This is another reason why I hate humans," she grumbled, brushing past us on her way to the bed where Lucy was. "They get into fights for no good reason."

"What's she doing here?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at the old woman from the depths of his scarf.

"She happened to be in town getting some supplies." I explained, moving to stand next to her as she worked. "What happened exactly?"

She gave me a sideways glare that told me to step back, which I obliged, then turned back to Lucy. "She has become emotionally detached."

"How is that possible?" I asked, my hands clenching into fists again. "She was angry not too long ago, so how could she not remember an emotion?"

"Not that kind of detachment," she scolded, turning to fix us with a beady stare. "Emotional detachment can mean two different things. In the first meaning, it refers to an inability to connect with others on an emotional level, as well as a means of coping with anxiety by avoiding certain situations that trigger it; it is often described as "emotional numbing" or dissociation. In this case, her ability to cope with emotions has been removed."

Natsu, who looked totally lost, was absentmindedly munching on the foodthat I had brought with me. "What's that mean?"

"In other words," she huffed, turning to leave. "You are going to have to reintroduce her to the different emotions."

"You're not serious," I narrowed my eyes. "How are we supposed to do that?"

She glared at me over her shoulder as she left. "Start with the places she has been to. _Slowly_ begin to tell her things that would cause her to remember emotions."

That night, I hardly slept. I couldn't take my eyes off her pale form. She looked so frail and doll-like… Her terrified expression kept popping up with guilt quick to follow. If only we had recovered faster, she wouldn't be in such a severe state. What if she wouldn't wake up in the morning? I grabbed the pillow and buried my face in it, trying to force the her pain filled expressions from my mind.

As the flame-brain ran to the lobby for breakfast, I decided to stay behind and keep watch. Raising my hand and tapping into my magic energy, creating small clouds of flurries, I extended it toward her. The flurries didn't melt when they touched her skin. That meant that her skin was colder than snow. If we didn't act fast, we were going to lose her. "Let's get started." I said as the pink-haired punk finally came back.

His head tilted, as if I was speaking a different language. "Hmph?"

"You heard me." I stood, gathering her in my arms, attempting not to flinch as our skins touched; she was colder than I was. "Looks like we have to go to her old house."

"We're walking, right?"

I rolled my eyes as he followed us out of the inn. "Like I'm going to carry her the whole way; we're taking the train, moron." As usual, Natsu got motion sick the second the train started to move. Two hours later, we finally reached her old manor. The place had deteriorated some and the garden was overgrown with weeds, but it should jog her memory somewhat. This was her beginning, and it was crucial that we started here.

"Lucy," I called, looking up. "It's time to wake up." From the train station, I had carried her on my back since Natsu could barely stand on his own two feet. Slowly, I lowered her to the ground as she rubbed her eyes. I still couldn't believe that her once chocolate eyes were now as white as her hair.

She raised her head, and scanned the area. Her movements slowing to a stop as her gaze fell on the place where her mother's grave used to be. "…"

Natsu walked up to the spot, grinning. "You remember this spot, right? It's where that giant angel stood." He suddenly froze, his eyes narrowing. "You do remember, don't you?"

The wind gently blew her hair away from her face and I gasped at what I saw: crystalline tears were trickling down her cheeks. She raised a hand and touched them, as if she was fascinated by it. "What are these?"

Stepping forward, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the burning sensation. "Those are tears. Usually someone is sad or happy when they cry." I looked her in the eye, searching for either emotion, but found nothing. "What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel…" she whispered, looking back to where Natsu was standing. "Like I am missing something…"

"That's a start!" Natsu grinned, walking over, draping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her towards the spot.

Immediately, her confusion turned to anger. "I don't want to go over there!" she screamed, pulling away from him.

I slowly walked up to her. "Just calm down, Lucy, it's going to be okay." My movements stilled as she turned her eyes on me. This time her eyes were full of hatred, something that I had never seen in them. "Lucy?"

"You don't know what happened…" she growled. "He hurt me in that spot…"

We were finally starting to get somewhere. Nodding and slowly motioning for Natsu to stay back, I began to whisper soft words to her. "Don't try to force it, Lucy."

"What did your father do?"

I glared at the fire-breather. "Idiot! Don't ask her that!"

She grew rigid, her eyes wide. "He was angry with me…I hadn't finished my homework for my history lesson yet…Mom had just died and he expected me to continue with my studies as if nothing had happened…He chased me to this spot and punished me in the rain…I was so angry at him for brushing off mom's death that I fought back…" her voice suddenly grew rough, and a smile graced her slips; an angry one. "He didn't know that I had Mommy's key with me…I was so angry with him that I summoned Aquarius… She was just as angry as I felt…And it felt…so good to let loose…"

I knew something was wrong the second she mentioned the celestial spirit. As she said the spirit's name, its key began to glow a dangerous red. If she tapped into her magic energy in her current condition, she could really hurt someone. "Lucy, you need to calm down."

Her wide eyes locked on mine. "The fear he showed was exciting…" A crimson tidal wave burst forth from her body, nearly washing us away. The hatred in her eyes was making my skin crawl. The platinum suddenly turned crimson, almost making it look like it was on fire, and a pink tinge entered her skin.

I nearly fell backward as waves of heat radiated from her."You moron, you forced her to remember too quickly! She doesn't know how to handle it!" I shouted to Natsu, preparing to freeze the water. "We have to get her to calm down!" When I didn't hear him respond, I looked over my shoulder to see him drifting out of sight. "You are pathetic!" I shouted at his retreating form.

Looks like it was up to me… I froze the water around me, jumped, and slid down a wave towards her, freezing the water as I went. Her eyes flashed crimson, warning me of the next wave. "Ice Make: Geyser!" The water shot upwards, surrounding and encasing her in ice, then shattered as she screamed shrilly. "Ice Make: Cocoon!" I shouted as she fell.

Her crimson eyes glared at me from the her place in the center of the cocoon as I approached her. I quickened my pace as the ice around her began to melt. "Lucy, calm down!" She broke free of the ice as I reached for her and pulled her to my chest. I winched in pain as her burning hot skin made contact with my own. So her temperature fluctuated with each emotion she felt. "Lucy, calm down! It's going to be okay!" Her temperature was about as hot as Natsu's fire. I blinked as an idea formed in my head. "Lucy, this is going to sting a little, but you need to bear it!" I clenched my hands together and covered her in ice armor.

She threw her head back and screamed, nearly busting my eardrums. Steam rose from the places her skin and the ice met, proving my suspicions. "Lucy, it's okay." I whispered, holding her tightly as I explained that her father had passed years ago. "I'm so sorry he hurt you like he did, he had no right to, but I can promise you that he will never hurt you again." I closed my eyes as her head slowly fell forward, resting against my shoulder.

The temperature of her skin started to decrease the longer I held her, even her body was starting to relax as the ice slowly disappeared. It didn't surprise me when I felt little warm water droplets drip down my back. "He…he's gone?" she whimpered, burying her face in my neck.

"He is," I soothed, holding her tightly. "I promise no one is going to hurt you again…"

She raised her head, and revealed that her eyes had grown just a hint darker, now a gray color, like my name. A small smile bloomed on my face as she raised her head. "What is it?"

"Thank you." She slumped against me as the cage evaporated, all her magical energy used.

I picked her up and carried her over to where Natsu had passed out next to the estate entrance. If this is what it took to help her learn and remember everything, I was more than willing to go to the ends of the earth for her. The real question was if we could survive the journey.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I didn't know how it happened, but I found myself in the company of two boys. The one with pink hair was being loud, hurting my ears with his loud voice. He wasn't very bright, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. His smile was contagious, and could light up the room. I guess he wasn't all that bad. Then again, all it took was one word to set him off like a firework.

The other one was dark haired, and was more quiet than the other. He wasn't as hot tempered as the other was, at times, and had a habit of stripping down to his boxers. His eyes were a dark navy, similar to his hair, a color that I found almost calming.

 _Where did these two boys come from?_ I wondered, watching them talk about something. Every once in a while, I would catch a word here and there…something about "moving too fast"… I looked up at the dark haired boy holding me, and wondered how they knew me. An image of a boy without a shirt sitting in a chair suddenly flashed past me, a boy that looked really similar to the one holding me… A name leapt from my lips before I knew where it came from, catching the attention of both boys in front of me. "…Gray?"

* * *

M: So? What did you guys think?

Lucy: Yay! I'm starting to remember stuff!

Natsu: What the heck?! I'm hardly in this chapter!

M: You'll be in the next chapter, okay?

Natsu: I guess that works.

M: See you all real soon!


	3. Sadness

Me: Hello, everyone! I have another one for you!

Natsu: I get to tell this chapter, right?

Me: Yes, Natsu, you are the speaker.

Natsu: I'm all fired up now!

Me: Please read and review! I don't own rights to _Fairy Tail_! Enjoy!

* * *

Frozen and Forgotten Feelings

 **Sadness**

 **Natsu POV**

A growl rose in my throat as I stared up at the night sky. Why did she have to remember Ice Princess' name instead of mine? Pulling up my scarf so it covered my eyes, I went back over what happened.

 _She was staring at Gray from where she was cradled in his arms. Wait, he had her...in his arms! "Hey, Popsicle," I growled. "What were you doing?" Something stirred in my belly as he gently put her down, surprise written all over his face._

 _He raised an eyebrow and huffed. "Unlike you, I was helping her cope, moron."_

 _My anger grew and my fists turned into balls of fire. "Did you just call me a 'moron'?!"_ _  
_  
A small whimper came from my left, catching my attention. The anger I had died as I caught sight of her behind a tree, her chin resting on her knees. Tilting my head, I walked over and plopped down next to her. "You okay?"

She turned her head away, looking in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, but could you move away just a few inches?"

Blinking, I scooted a little to the left. "Here?"

"That's fine," she whispered, looking out across the old estate. "How long has it been?"

"Well," I pondered. "The last time you were here was the whole Infinity Clock thing." Her head tilted as I began to tell her the story. When I got to the part of Michelle Lobster's disappearance, her head shot upward and I found myself looking into pools of sapphire. "Lucy?"

"I remember her..."

I blinked, then grinned. "That's awesome!"

Her bangs fell and covered her eyes. "She just wanted to see me again...and look what happened..."

Kneeling in front of her, I grabbed her hands. "Hey, listen to me for a second. She was so happy to see you that it didn't matter to her what the price had been. Besides," I reached into the bag she had next to her and pulled out her doll; I'd seen her put it in her bag multiple times and found that she brought it with her on missions. "She didn't really leave. She's right here."

The second I pulled out the doll, her eyes exploded with tears and her body began to radiate with a familiar coldness from before, but more severe. Her body shook with sobs as she cradled the doll in her hands. "I…She…How…"

My chest clenched painfully as she sobbed into the doll. Seeing Lucy, who was usually so bright and cheerful, so sad did something to me. I blinked as a droplet hit my nose. Looking up, I noticed the clouds above us growing bigger and bigger as her sobs grew louder.

"It's almost as if she controlling the weather."

I glared at the ice wizard who had interrupted our conversation. "Dude, don't cut me off."

He rolled his eyes. "Focus, moron. If we don't calm her down, she's going to explode again."

As if on cue, she threw her head back and unleashed a scream that blew us against a tree-line that was a couple feet away. I leapt to my feet as the ground suddenly became ice covered. One glance at Gray told me that he hadn't cast anything, which meant... A pain bloomed in my chest as I watched her throw back her head, releasing a scream that pierced my eardrums and my heart literally cracked when I caught sight of her tears. The ice covering the ground slowly worked its way up the trees around us, turning them into spiky pillars.

My jaw dropped as Gray created a wall, trying to stop the ice's advance, but ended up being encased inside it. "Moron!" I shouted, dodging a wave of ice that accompanied another scream. "I thought you knew what you were doing!"

"Shut up and focus, fire-freak!" he shouted back, his voice muffled because of the ice, struggling to bring his hands together to use his magic. "I can't move!"

"Looks like it's up to me!" I grinned, leaping to the top of a frozen cedar. "I'm fired up now!"

"Natsu, wait! You can't afford to be an idiot right now"

"Fire Dragon: RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" I smirked as my fire licked across the ice. Any second now the ice was going to disappear and I couldn't wait to tell everyone back at the guild that I saved his ass.

"Idiot! Don't let it hurt Lucy!"

My eyes widened as tongues of fire reached for Lucy, who hadn't moved from the center of the strange ice flower that bloomed around her. "Crap!" Using another roar, I launched myself off the cedar, taking it with me, and planted it in the fire's path. In slow motion, the ice slowly rose over the tree and began dancing with my fire, throwing rainbows of sparks everywhere. If I didn't move quickly, the ice was going to spread!

"You're not going to get anywhere by being a moron, moron, so stop destroying stuff and listen to me! This is one of the times where being gentle is more effective than being destructive! You have to calm her down by being sensitive for once!"

"I know that!" I bellowed at the worthless popsicle, sending him a glare.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

My heart cracked a little more as she screamed again, and I felt my breath catch as the flower grew bigger, nearly encasing her in its petals. She looked so sad and gloomy... I called her name, climbing over the ice towards her, ignoring the burning pain shooting up my legs and arms. "Lucy?"

Her teary eyes rose, turning from sapphire to crystal, and locked with mine. There seemed to be no end to the sorrow and anguish that I saw in them. Knowing that she was harboring so much pain only made my heart break a little bit more.

"Lucy, I'm going to try something." I cupped my hands and set them aflame.

"Dude, are you insane?!" he yelled, his eyes wide. "That could blow us all to hell!"

"I have something for you, Lucy." I grinned, proudly holding up my creation as I approached her. I had formed a Flaming Lotus flower with gold and crimson flames. "I want you to have it."

From the center of the blossom, she watched me come closer. Her head tilting from side to side, eyes locked on the blazing flower in my hands, but she made no other movement to stop my advancement.

"Lucy," I called softly, kneeling in front of her and pressing a hand against the ice wall that separated us. "I know you are hurting right now, but you're not alone. I'm right here with you, I will always be next to you." My lips lifted into a smile as her eyes became beige.

"Nat...su..."

My chest exploded as my name left her lips in a soft whisper. "That's right," I whispered, leaning forward to rest my head against the ice. "I'm right here."

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the ice, her eyes slowly becoming darker. "I'm so alone..."

"No you're not," I chuckled, giving her my best smile. "I'm here, remember? And here is where I'm staying until you are ready to come out of that ice sculpture."

"What's that?" she pointed to the lotus in my hands.

I smiled. "It's a gift for you, Lucy." Her eyes locked with mine and I saw surprise flicker within their depths. If she accepted my lotus, she would not only warm herself up, but it would also portray something much more important... "Would you accept it?"

She looked from me to the flower in my hand, then back to me. Slowly, as if afraid it might burn her, she reached out and placed her hand on the ice. It formed a glove around her outstretched hand as she reached for the flower, but it melted the second it made contact with the lotus or myself.

"It's not going to hurt you," I whispered when she made to withdraw her hand. "I would never let anything hurt you, Lucy."

Gingerly, she placed a few fingers on mine. "I won't get hurt?"

"I promise." With a smile, I passed the lotus to her.

The second the lotus made contact with her bare skin, a scarlet glow traveled up her arm and covered her being. I watched in excitement as the ice melted away into steam as she hugged the lotus to her chest. The scarlet was replaced by a golden glow, and I saw her lips lift into a smile. "It's so warm..."

I lunged forward as she fainted, catching her before she made contact with the ground. The lotus in her hands gave one last flicker before it disappeared, completing its task. Holding her tightly, I lowered my head to rest against hers. "Please don't cry anymore, Lucy, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you..."


	4. Fear

Me: Hello, everyone! Sorry that it's been so long! Here's another chapter for you guys!

Lucy: Thanks so much for all the views and reviews! She really appreciates it!

Gray: I'm in this chapter, so prepare to have your mind blown.

Me: Yeah, sure. I don't own rights to _Fairy Tail_!

* * *

Frozen and Forgotten Feelings Chapter 4

 **Fear**

 **Gray POV**

I gritted my teeth as the scene played out in my head for the seventh time.

 _Their foreheads were resting on the ice and Natsu was speaking in tone that I had never heard him use before. "I know you are hurting right now, but you're not alone. I'm right here with you, I will always be next to you."_

 _A lump formed in my throat as he presented her with the lotus he had made and she slowly came out from center of the ice flower. Stupid fire-breather... I mentally cursed as the ice vanished, dropping me unceremoniously on my head. My anger for the flame brain subsided slightly as I stood and saw her peacefully sleeping for the first time since the incident._

"Yo, droopy-drawers,"

I growled as a tick mark appeared on my forehead. He knew better than to call me that. "What do you want, fire-breather?"

We had gone back into town for the night and were back to see if she could remember anything else. He carried her over to me, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Can you watch her for sec? I need to..." his voice cracked as if he had something stuck in his throat. "I need to go do something..."

Even though I hated his guts, I still respected him as a comrade and guild member. Gently so not to disturb her, I slipped my arms around her and drew her close as he turned and disappeared into the deserted mansion. "What could that fire-freak be doing now?"

My attention averted to the girl in my arms as she shifted, curling and nuzzling into my chest. Heat seared across my face as a small smile graced her lips and a hand rested on my suddenly frantic heart. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping... Shaking my head, I forced my heart to return to normal.

"Hey! You coming or what?"

"You're the one who walked away saying 'I need to do something', moron." I shouted back, rolling my eyes at his contradictions.

"That was then, this is now! Get your icy butt in here!"

"Are you telling me what to do?!" I bristled, running in and head butting him.

His eyes narrowed as he took her back. "Watch it, ice princess!"

I blinked, then turned away, mentally kicking myself for forgetting that she was in my grasp during that little stunt I just pulled. How could I have acted so carelessly? A shriek caused me to spin around and I sweat dropped as he tripped and tossed Lucy in my direction, whom I caught easily.

"Don't just sit there, let's get moving." I smirked, walking past him and down the hallway.

The hallways were a faded white and there were lots of antique paintings with statues that were around every corner. Whoever had bought the mansion after her father had lost it was keeping very good care of it.

"I know this..."

I nearly dropped her as she pointed to a door to the left. "You're awake!"

She turned her gaze to match mine, surprising me with how small her pupils were. "I don't want to go in there."

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, coming up on our right as I placed her on her feet and moved to open the door.

"No! Don't!" She suddenly slammed herself against the Dragon Slayer, knocking him to the floor, and plastered herself against the doors to prevent our entrance. "Don't open the door!"

I tilted my head. "Lucy, did something happen in that room?"

Her body began to tremble. "We can't go inside. We mustn't."

Noticing the crazed look that had entered her eyes, I stepped forward and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Lucy, can you look at me please?"

"We can't go inside. It's against the rules," she muttered, her eyes swimming in and out of focus. "We mustn't go inside. We can't."

Natsu jumped up and shouldered me away. "Luce, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

Her eyes snapped up to lock with his, and he visibly stiffened. "We. Can't. Go. In." Each word was spoken harshly, almost Erza-like. "If we go in, we will be punished."

It clicked in my head. This must be her father's office... "Lucy."

Her head snapped to lock her eyes on mine, sweat now starting to drip down her face as she slightly moved to the right. "We can't go in!"

"I hear you, okay?" I said slowly, not breaking eye contact. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, catching sight of the fire breather as he grasped the now exposed handle of the right door. "She needs to open the door herself if we are going to make any more progress."

He glared but he backed off, muttering something about kicking my butt later. Note to self: make sure Mira knows every little detail of their little moment earlier. She will drive him insane long before he could even challenge me.

Turning my attention back to the blonde in front of us, my concern for her rose as she began muttering under her breath. "Lucy?"

"Wecan'tgoinside, wecan'tgoinside, wecan'tgoinside..."

I gently tilted her head upwards from its now downward angle and made her look me in the eye. "Lucy, remember what we talked about earlier?"

She paused, her eyes growing a little more clear. "My father and Michelle..."

"That's right, and what did you remember about your father?" I asked, making sure that my voice remained steady.

"...he passed away..."

I nodded. "Right. So if he's no longer here, then why are you so afraid of going into his office?"

"It was against the rules..." she slowly answered, her eyes never leaving mine.

"But you don't live here anymore, you live in that little house near the canal. The rules don't apply here anymore." I smiled softly. "You wanted to be independent and live by your own rules, so you ran away and came to live in Magnolia."

"I remember," a small smile found its way onto her face and her eyes grew a little more clear. "you wanted to borrow my underwear because yours were stolen."

I blinked, my face flushing with heat. "I did what?!"

"I remember that!" Natsu suddenly fell to the floor laughing.

I turned, ready to beat the pyro senseless, but froze as a tinkling sound rang through the air, cutting Natsu's laughter off. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I turned back and saw her smiling and holding her side as she laughed. At that moment, even though she was surrounded by many things that were considered priceless, she seemed like the most beautiful thing in the world and was truly most priceless thing that could ever exist.

She leaned back against the doors; still holding her sides as she laughed, then shrieked as the doors opened and she fell into the room. Immediately, she curled up into a ball and covered her head, but raised her head after a few seconds. "Nothing happened."

Smiling, I offered her my hand. "Of course not, we wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

Her smile returned as she took my hand and stood. "Because we're a team, and we look out for each other."

My heart literally skipped a beat as she winked, heat flooding my face again. "Wow…"

"Hey, man," the pyro came up and head-butted me. "What's going on in that perverted mind of yours?"

I slugged him in jaw, sending him flying off into one of the rooms farther down the hall. "Don't be an idiot."

* * *

M: What do you guys think?

Lucy: I remembered another one!

Gray: No one else knows about…you know…

M*wink*: Please leave a review!


	5. Guilt

Hey, everyone! This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others, but the next will be longer. This chapter is to shed a little light on how Lucy is feeling about their situation. I warn you now: Graylu fluff ahead! I don't own _Fairy Tail_ or its characters!

* * *

Frozen and Forgotten Feelings

 **Guilt**

 **Lucy POV**

" _I told you, no interruptions!"_

 _I dropped the rice ball as he towered over me, my body trembling. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes as he continued to shout and throw papers. "But, daddy…"_

 _His eyes burned me to the core as he stood from his desk and grabbed my hair, causing me to scream in pain. "I don't want to eat your silly rice ball! If I get hungry," he growled, yanking me toward the door. "I'll call the chef. Now, stop being such a pest! I'm busy!"_

 _I fell to my knees as he practically threw me out of his office, the door slamming behind me. My scalp throbbed painfully from his rough treatment but nothing compared to the one in my heart. "…today is…my birthday…" I sobbed, curling into a ball._

"Lucy?"

I bolted upright, finding tears streaming down my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys," I mumbled, wiping them away and bringing the room into focus. We had stopped at an inn after the visit back home, but we could only afford one room; hence the two additional beds. "Go back to sleep."

Movement from the bed to my left told me that Gray stood. "How could I possibly sleep when you're sitting here crying? Unlike him, I don't sleep through other people's nightmares."

Something gripped my gut, making me winch. "You guys are doing so much for me, and I'm doing nothing but making things harder."

His hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Don't you dare think that this is your fault, Lucy, because it isn't."

"But it is!" I shouted back, slapping his hands away and running out the door. It wasn't until I reached the lobby that I heard his footsteps. "Stop following me, Gray! I mean it!"

"Not on your life!" he shouted back, his footsteps getting closer.

I quickened my pace and darted around the corner of the inn, hoping that he would keep going. The door opened and I ducked, but it was just an elderly couple. Sighing, I rested back against the brick wall, my heart pounding. "Sorry, but I'm going the rest of the way on my own…" I whispered, turning.

"Not a chance."

I shrieked as arms wrapped around waist, keeping my arms pinned. "Let me go! I can't take this anymore!"

Gray pushed me up against the wall, his hands keeping my own above my head. "Tell me what you are feeling."

My spine stiffened. "I don't know, I can't put a name to it!"

"How does it make you perceive yourself?"

"Like I'm a nuisance!" I shouted, my head hanging.

His hands slowly released my wrists, but kept his hands on either side of my head, blocking off any way of escape. "Lucy, you're feeling guilty for all this, but you need to get over it."

My head shot upward at his harsh tone, my temper flaring. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, his voice low. "Get. Over. It. We would do anything to help you, Lucy," he whispered, sliding until we were sitting. "You are very special to us, as well as the guild; we are a team, a family."

"I'm sorry…" I swallowed, trying to force the lump in my throat to disappear. He leaned forward and drew me into his arms as I began to cry. "I'm so sorry that I'm causing all this trouble… Because of me, you two are all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere, with a girl who can't feel anything!" My tears suddenly increased tenfold as his arms tightened around me. "I'm sorry for putting you both through all this!"

…..

 **Gray POV**

I could only hold her as she continued to cry, her tears leaving hot trails down my chest. She felt so fragile and small in my arms that I was afraid that she would either shatter into a million pieces or be swept away by the wind. I began rocking back and forth as she began to tremble from crying for so long, running a hand up and down her back to help her calm down. "Lucy, can I tell you something?"

She hiccupped, nodding.

My fingers gently tilted her chin upward until her tired eyes met mine. "When I first met you, I thought that you were like any other chick, nothing too incredibly special. That changed though as I got to know you more, and I felt guilty for putting you in the same category as normal girls," I smiled as surprise and curiosity entered her eyes. "I've come to think of you as a really close friend, a sister, a comrade. You are truly unique, Lucy, and I don't want you to ever forget it."

A smile slowly bloomed across her face. "It's nice knowing that I'm special," she wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling into my chest as her tears finally ceased. "hearing that from you really makes it ironic though."

I blinked, my face flushing. "Oh really?"

She stood, smiling. "You're a different kind of special, with you stripping all the time."

My eyes shot downward and my face heated up more. "Crap!"


	6. Happiness

Me: Hey, everyone! I have another chapter for you!

Natsu: Big thanks to all the readers for being so patient with her!

Me: Yes, you are all greatly appreciated, and another big thank you for the reviews and positive feedback that was given!

Natsu: On with the story!

Me: I don't own rights to _Fairy Tail_ or its characters! Warning: Major Nalu fluff ahead!

* * *

Frozen and Forgotten Feelings

 **Happiness**

 **Natsu POV**

" _Would it be alright if we went to Hargeon before going to the guild?" Lucy asked as she carefully tucked Michelle into her bag. "I was wondering if they would be able to help pick up the pace."_

 _Gray shot me a glance, his eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"_

 _I crossed my arms over my chest. "Involving more people may make things complicated, but it's worth a shot." My face heated as she suddenly leapt forward, wrapping an arm around my neck as she did the same to Frost, giving us both a hug. Scratching the back of my neck, I sheepishly returned the hug, casting Ice Princess a glare when he did the same._

The second we entered the port town, Lucy seemed to come to life. Her smiles seemed more genuine and she looked as if she was floating on air. I nearly tripped when she grabbed my hand and began yanking me toward a building. "This was my favorite café! Can we stop and get something?" she asked, hoping in place as her eyes danced with excitement. "Please?"

"I'm pretty hungry too," Stripper pipped up, leading the way to one of the outside tables. "Let's eat."

"Natsu, do you remember if something happened over there?" she asked as we sat down and placed our orders, pointing towards one of streets that was lined with potted flowers. "It feels familiar, but I can't quite place it…"

My heart did a flip; it was the place I had first run into Lucy! Turning to her, I slung an arm over her shoulder, grinning. "Don't tell me you forgot where we first met."

For a few seconds, she was silent, eyes focused on the alley. Her eyes lit up and began to sparkle as our food arrived. "That's right! Some guy was using a charm spell to make all the girls in town fall in love with him. You came through the crowd and said 'Who the heck are you?' to the guy and broke the spell for me!"

I choked, the food in my mouth turning to ash. Did it really happen like she just described? Come to think of it, I was a bit excited that day since I had heard about a salamander near the port. "Yeah, I remember that too."

"Not to mention the way you rescued me on the boat," she smiled, literally making the sun seem dull. "I was so happy to see you."

Something seemed to bloom in my chest as she delicately began to eat her desert, fresh apple pie with lite whipped cream. The way she smiled at its taste made my heart clench, and it skipped a beat as she licked a lingering dab of cream on her upper lip, my eyes locked on her tongue's movement. Ever since the accident, her appetite has been smaller than any I've ever seen, and for a while I was worried that she was going to waste away. Seeing her enjoy food like this brought hope to the situation.

"You want another slice?" I asked, noticing how quickly she had finished the slice. "Or would you like something else?"

"Or do you want to go shopping?" Gray pipped up, shoving his tower of plates towards the corner of the booth. "Girls love to go shopping, right?"

She held up her hands. "Not all girls do, but now that you mention it, I could use a change of clothes."

I locked eyes with Gray as a waitress placed our ticket on the table. "I got the last one, it's your turn, stripper."

"No way," he huffed, crossing his arms. "I say we settle this with another game."

"Fine," I smirked, prepping my throwing arm. "Just don't cry when I win."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Ready?"

"Rock, paper, scissors! SHOOT!"

...

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked as we left the restaurant. "We should be done by the time Ice Princess gets done working to pay off the bill."

She placed a finger on her chin, thought for a few seconds, then shyly pointed toward the piers. "I would like to check the stands before checking out any of the other shops."

As we walked through the market, she would point out various items of interest from bracelets to shoes. Every once in a while I would point out something amusing and would be rewarded by a smile or a giggle. She was slowly but surely regaining everything that made her Lucy, my Lucy…

I shivered as a strange feeling creeped down my spine as I watched her twirl, showing off a short sky blue dress with star patterns stitched with gold thread. Did I just say that? A part of me liked the sound of it, but there was a part of me that was beating itself up. Lucy wasn't an object, so why did I just call her mine? My Lucy…

"Aww, look at the pretty young woman," a stall owner appeared next to me, nodding. "She would make a fine wife someday."

My face burned as I struggled for words. "Its not like you think- I mean, she is like family-"

The stall owner threw her head back, laughing. "Young man, you are like an open book."

I sputtered, speechless. "I don't- she's not- I mean, it's not-"

"Hush now, dragon slayer." She smiled, walking over to her stall.

I was instantly next to her, my hands ablaze. "How did you know I was a dragon slayer?"

"Please," she huffed, holding a book out to me. "Who doesn't know the salamander from Fairy Tail? Afterall, he is known to travel with a beautiful Celestial wizard. I never would have imagined that Lucy would accomplish her dream of joining the guild she's always wanted. I'm so happy for her."

"Wait," I tilted my head, curious, the flames dying. "How do you know Lucy?"

"Natsu!"

Lucy came running up to me, bags in her arms. A huge grin was on her face, and she was practically glowing. "Looks like you found some good stuff, huh?" I smiled, taking a few from her.

"I sure did!" she turned to the stall owner and smiled widely. "It's nice to see you again!"

The woman nodded, giving her a hug and slipping the book into my free hand with a wink. "Be sure to take care of her, Salamander." For a few minutes, they chatted over little things, including her novel. Towards sunset, they FINALLY said their good-byes and we were heading an inn that she had recommended.

"I sent Gray a text telling him where we are staying for the night," she explained, taking the bags from me and laying them on her bed. Turning to me, pointed out the book that was still in my hand. "What's that?"

"I saw it and thought you might like it," I blushed, handing it to her.

"Did you get it from that book stall? She always has some of the best." She thumbed through the pages. "That's odd, the pages are blank."

I scratched my head, trying to come up with any possible reason that I would give her an empty book and said the first thing that came to mind. "You could write anything you want, even a new novel if you wanted."

She looked from me to the book in her hand then back again. "You got this for me?" Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes, making them glisten. "Natsu…"

I blinked in surprise as she suddenly leapt forward, her arms wrapping around my neck. The coolness of her body felt heavenly against my own, and the sweet smell of vanilla filled my nose. My arms wrapped around her slender waist, holding her close. "Hey, don't cry, Luce."

Leaning back, she smiled up at me, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Are happy tears allowed?"

Chuckling, I pulled her back into a hug. "Wierdo."

 **...**

 **Lucy POV**

When I had first opened the book, I noticed that there was a message on the inside cover:

 _Please use this book to write your feelings, and when you are ready, present him with it. You may be surprised at his reaction. This is a special book, my dear Lucy, one that I would like you to have. There is a spell on it that allows a person to place their ideas directly onto this book's pages. Be safe on your adventures, Lucy, and be sure to stop by anytime._

"I know exactly what I'm going to write in this book," I said, wiping my tears away and stepping out of his arms. "And I want you to read it when I'm finished."

"I'd be more happy to read it, but," he tilted his head. "I thought you didn't like other people reading your writings before Levy."

I smiled, reaching up and playfully flicking his nose, winking as his cheeks tinted light pink. "This is something between you and I, no one else will be allowed to read it." The story was already beginning to send my mind reeling with excitement. Opening the book the title appeared in elegant calligraphy the color of wine: The Dragon's Princess.

* * *

Me: Aww, how cute!

Natsu*blushing*

Me: Look at bashful Natsu, kawaii!

Natsu: Please review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Jealousy

Hey, everyone! I have another chapter for you! It's another Lucy POV! Wonder what's going to happen? Going to have to read and find out! Please leave a review! Warning, this chapter is rated K+ because of the blood and some language. I don't own _Fairy Tail_ or its characters!

* * *

Frozen and Forgotten Feelings

 **Jealousy**

 **Lucy POV**

I couldn't help but smile as Levy, Cana, and Mira attacked me with hugs for the third time in under twenty minutes. The second we had arrived at the guild hall, everyone had swarmed me and asked if I had remembered them. Thankfully, stepping into the hall had brought everyone's name back.

"So, Lucy, we heard what happened," Mira handed me a glass of water as she gave Cana one with wine. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, casting a smile over to where Natsu and Gray were speaking with the Master. "They've been a big help."

"They haven't tried anything, have they?" the three girls chorused, their eyes gleaming maliciously.

It took me a second, but when I realized what they were suggesting, my face began to burn. "You guys! Seriously! What-"

"Natsu, you're finally back!"

My heart literally stalled at the voice that called my teammate's name. Turning, I caught sight of Lisanna in the doorway. A strange feeling wormed its way into my chest as she ran up to Natsu and engulfed him in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

I gasped as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Lulu! You're hand!"

I looked down to the glass in my hand and noticed that my knuckles were white. As if it were on fire, I released it and flexed my fingers. What was that about? Standing, I forced my lips to lift into a smile despite the storm ragging in my chest. "I'm going to head home for the day."

"You sure?" Mira asked as Cana and Levy offered to come along.

"Yeah, I need some time to myself, that's all." With quick hugs, I darted past my team and into the streets of Magnolia.

… **..**

 **Natsu POV**

"Lisanna!" I smiled, nearly falling backward as she squeezed me tightly. "You can let go of me now!"

"Now why would I do that?" she purred, pressing herself against me.

I blinked as vanilla wafted me, temporarily masking Lisanna's lemongrass scent, and caught sight of Lucy disappearing out the door. Was she going home? If so, why would so go without one of us?

"Natsu," Lisanna gently tugged on the front of my shirt, catching my attention. "Want to go on a mission, just you and me?"

As gently as I could, I grasped her hands and removed myself from her. "I'm actually kinda tired, so I'm going to head home."

Erza and Gray came up behind her as she pouted, each giving me a nod. I released her as they began asking her details about her own mission and made my way to where Cana, Levy, and Mira were conversing at the bar. Noticing my approach, they instantly turned their attention to me, their faces and eyes tight with worry.

"What's with the looks?" I asked, taking the spot that smelled most like Lucy.

"Natsu, her appearance changes according to the moods she had, correct?" Levy asked, pulling out a book and writing in it.

"Yeah, why?" Worry was steadily growing in my chest. "Did something happen?"

The three girls looked at each other before answering. "Her eyes were green, like an emerald."

"Green?" My eyebrows rose. Her eyes had finally returned to their usual brown just yesterday, and her hair was still a pale lemon. Was she feeling something that we haven't seen before?

"I think she was jealous," Cana pipped up. "and who could blame her, with Lisanna all over you and everything."

Something clicked in my head. Jumping up from my seat, I bolted out the door. "Please, Lucy, don't do anything rash!"

… **.**

 **Lucy POV**

I sat outside my apartment, my feet dangling in the water. Why was I so worked up? Lisanna and Natsu were childhood friends, they had a special and unique connection…so why was I feeling like this? Footsteps heading in my direction caught my attention, but I ignored it, focusing on attempting to figure out what this new emotion was. My head snapped to the left as something collided with it, sending me reeling.

"I hear you were the reason Natsu was away for so long," My heart stalled as I stood and locked eyes with the source, wiping my mouth and finding a little blood. "Aww, did I ruin your so called 'perfect' face?" Lisanna laughed, her paw of a hand dripping with a few drops of blood.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing and reaching for my keys.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend that you don't know, blondie, everyone at the guild knows that Natsu and I will get married someday."

That feeling came again at her words. What in the world was this? I leapt to the side as she lashed out again, her claws aiming for my face. "I don't understand, why are you attacking me like this? I never did anything to you!"

"You are an idiot, aren't you?" she hissed, her body changing into that of a snow leopard and flipping over my head. "Well, let me spell it out for you!"

I screamed as she tore my back open with a swipe, my blood splattering across the concrete. Grabbing my keys, I called upon Virgo and Leo. "I need you're guys' help!"

"Princess, please turn around," Virgo pulled a first aid kit from thin air. "I will treat your wounds."

"Forget about me," I waved her away as she attempted to remove my shirt. "I need your help with her."

"Lucy, are you sure that you can handle a double-summon?" Loke asked, blocking Lisanna's swipes and casted a worried glance my way, missing the look that his opponent flashed. He fell back as she extended her claws and practically ripped his chest open, sending him back to the celestial world.

"No, Loke!" I cried, feeling my magic energy diminish drastically.

"Princess!" Virogo leapt in front of me as Lisanna reached for my throat, also disappearing into the celestial world as her own throat was attacked.

I fell to my knees as my energy nearly depleted completely, leaving my body shaking and exhausted.

"Well, well," LIsanna purred, circling me. "look at little miss orphan now, I think she might even cry. What's the matter, 'Luce', no one coming to rescue you this time?"

Something clicked, making me realize where she was coming from. "I see," I chuckled, forcing myself to stand. "You were jealous that Natsu spent all that time with me instead of you."

"Damn straight," she nodded, swiping out and leaving marks up my legs. "and I won't tolerate anyone who comes between us!"

My anger suddenly took over, steadying my shaky legs. "You are an overly possessive bitch, you know that?" I gasped as she clawed my face, but didn't react otherwise; I was far too upset. "Just thinking about Natsu getting together with someone like you _sickens_ me."

She growled, showing elongated fangs, then smiled. "I noticed that you were watching us earlier. Tell me," she purred lowly, appearing behind me and holding her claws just under my chin. "did you see our kiss?"

The same feeling from before exploded from my chest as I threw my head back, screaming. My keys began to glow, Aquarius' one to be exact, and the water from the canal suddenly rose and enclosed around me. Hands suddenly came from the water, wrapping around my shoulders, and blue hair pooled around us. "Geeze, Lucy," Aquarius tsked, her eyes focused on Lisanna. "you sure know how to pick your fights." With a bellow and flourish, she easily disposed Lisanna and then turned her attention back to me. "You know better than to let girls like that get to you."

I hung my head. "I couldn't help it."

She tsked again, placing me on my feet before looking off into the distance. "Anytime that you feel jealous again, just think about all the moments you have had with him. No one can take those precious moments away from you."

Following her gaze, I saw Natsu running towards us. He looked worried and he had a scratch that stretched from his right eye to his left cheek that was bright red; a fresh wound. I looked back to Aquarius, who gave me the smallest of smiles before returning to the celestial world.

"Lucy!" I turned just as warm arms wrapped around me, enclosing me in cocoon of safety. "Are you okay? I was so worried when you left!"

I leaned back, gently trailing my fingers over the still forming scab. "I see you ran into Lisanna."

He nodded, frowning as he saw my own wounds. "Geeze, Lucy, look at you. You're covered from head to toe in scratches."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my forehead against his neck. "Thanks for coming after me."

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to," he whispered in my ear. "Lucy, I have something to tell you…"

My heart skipped a beat. "What is it?"

* * *

What do you guys think? What's Natsu going to say? Is this the last we see of Lisanna? Stay tuned!


	8. Announcement-Bonus Chapter: Forgiveness

Hello, everyone! How are you all doing today?

I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the feedback and views! **Thank you all so very much!** (See what I did there? XD) I never imagined that so many people would like this story, and it fills me with joy when I hear back from you, the readers! Therefore, I have a special opportunity for you!

Starting today, May 26th, I will be accepting any and all reader's suggestions of which emotion she should experience next! Depending on the emotion that receives the most requests, I will incorporate it in the next chapter! I will be updating the tally results daily so that everyone can see what is being requested. To submit your vote/request: simply PM or post a review for this note. Whichever you chose!

 **JUNE 2ND IS THE DEADLINE,**

 **so I hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Tally Update!**

 **Neutralism=1**

 **Pride=3**

 **Greed=2**

 **Passion=3**

 **Love(Very End)=1  
**

 **Romance=1**

 **Joy=3**

 **Attraction=3**

 **...**

Meanwhile, here's another chapter for you, a little bonus if you will!

I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail!

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Forgiveness

Lisanna POV

"So you're saying that not only were her emotions were taken away, but some of her memories too?" I gasped.

Big sis nodded as she explain a little more about Lucy's current condition. "Thankfully they have helped her regain a few memories as well as emotions, but I'm still worried about how long it will take to restore them all."

I sighed. "Poor Lucy, wish there was something I could do to help..."

"I think the little stunt you pulled the other night went too far, Lisanna." Turning, I bowed my head as the master approached. "You may have had good intentions, but your execution left little to be desired and the end result was far worse than any we could have imagined."

He was right, I had gotten too close to Natsu physically for her comfort and later rubbed it in her face while attacking her outside of her own home. Natsu had gone after her after she had left the guildhall, but he wasn't there in time to witness or hear what I had said to her. My eyes watered as her cries echoed in my ears and the heart-broken look on her face wouldn't go away. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," I whimpered, resting my head in my arms. "I was only trying to help..."

"Thankfully," the master continued, taking the seat to my left. "Natsu was there in time to remedy the situation."

I raised my head as the guildhall doors opened, letting in the warm summer breeze, and a figure appeared from the bright light that pooled in. "Mira! Can I have a strawberry shake, please?" Lucy called, taking a seat at her usual table. She had bandages over the scratches I had given her and looked a little on the pale side.

"Of course," Mira smiled, already in the process of making it. "Would you like anything else with it?"

My breath caught as she finally noticed me, our eyes locking. I didn't need to be told that my words and actions had hurt her immensely, it was written in plain sight in her eyes. Her smile faltered, the brown in her eyes tinting with red. "Actually, I would." She stood, catching the attention of Gray who had been sitting at the next table with Juvia, and slowly made her way towards me.

Seeing that we had locked eye contact, he leapt forward and grasped her wrist, stopping her not a foot from me. "Lucy," he called, surprising everyone in the guild with how gentle his voice was.

She turned to face him, blinking. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't do anything hasty now, okay?" He smiled, releasing her wrist. "If you need to, we can go for a walk in South Gate Park."

"Eh?" She tilted her head. "I was just going to ask if Mira had any apple pie or crisp leftover from the other day. What did you think I was doing?"

"You're eyes changed color again," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned and began walking back to his table. "Never mind. Must have been my imagination."

It felt like the whole guild exhaled together, the tension that had been growing over the past few minutes dissipating. I couldn't help but watch as she licked her lips as the strawberry shake was placed on the bar along with a generous slice of apple pie. When had she started to like apples?

"Hey, Lisanna,"

A lump formed in my throat as she sat on my right. What was she going to say? Was she going to lose control like she did the other night? I cast a worried look at the master, but he was too busy with his newspaper to notice my silent cry for help.

"You remind me of this." She simply stated, holding up her fork that had a few apple slices on it.

I sweat dropped. "What?"

Placing the bite in her mouth, she squirmed in her seat. "So good!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly, the red tinge fading to copper. "You make me think of apples and cinnamon; you can be sweet, but there are times when you can be spicy too."

"O-kay?..." I raised an eyebrow. Where was this coming from? Shaking my head, I reached out and grasped her free hand, turning her so she and I were face to face. "Lucy, I want to apologize for the other night."

She blinked, put her fork down, and locked me with angry eyes, the red tinge back but more dominate. "I don't appreciate it when people attack me out of nowhere."

I wanted to hang my head, but I kept my eyes locked on hers. "You have every right to be upset, Lucy, and I won't blame you if you decide to never speak to me again. I just want you to know-"

"I know why you did it," she cut in, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "Natsu told me..."

My breath caught. So my words had actually sunk into that thick skull of his...

 _"What did you do to Lucy?!"_

 _"Don't you see what she was feeling, Natsu? She was-still is- jealous of what you and I had when we were kids! She wants to have the same bond I have with you!"_

 _He blinked, rubbing his face. "But she's my teammate and you're my childhood-"_

 _"Everyone knows that!" I screamed, raking my claws across his face. "But she cares for you just as I do, possibly more! Look at what you two have been through together, look at what you two have accomplished!" Marching up to him, I poked him in the chestnuts every other word I said. "From what I have heard, you treat her horribly even though she's always been there for you! You are an inconsiderate, loud-mouth, free-loading, sorry-excuse for a Dragon Slayer!" I slapped his hand away as he raised it, his sad attempt to cut me off. "You could learn a thing or two from Gray, at least he told her how he felt about her!"_

I nearly fell from my stool as she flung her arms around me, crying her eyes out. "You helped me even though you and I haven't gotten to know each other yet," she sobbed, sitting back and smiling. "I know what you are thinking, Lisanna, and of course I forgive you."

Tears leapt to my eyes without warning as she stood and offered me her hand. "You forgive me?" I whispered, unable to believe that she had forgiven me for everything I had done to her and her spirits.

"Of course I do." She suddenly bent over, her expression serious. "Just don't ever do that again."

I nodded, taking her hand. "You got it, Lucy."

"By the way," Mira pipped up as we settled back on our stools. "Have either of you seen Natsu today?"

Against my will, a teasing smirk lifted my lips. "Knowing him, he's passed out in Lucy's apartment."

Lucy shook her head as she took another bite of the pie. "Actually, he left after he made sure I was in bed."

"Wait," my eyebrow twitched. "Did he happen to...I don't know, you anything when he finally caught up to you?"

"Just his usual," she huffed, taking a sip from her shake. "That he was hungry."

Something inside me snapped. Clenching my fists, I stood and excused myself. He better be praying that I don't find him...


	9. Erased

Hello, lovelies! Here we are again with another chapter! Before we begin, here are the results to the poll!

 **Tally Total!**

 **Neutralism=1**

 **Pride=3**

 **Greed=2**

 **Passion=3**

 **Love(Very End)=1  
**

 **Romance=1**

 **Joy=3**

 **Attraction=3**

Looks like we have a FOUR WAY TIE FOR FIRST! To settle the score, a new poll will be open until the tie is broken. The choices are the four ties: Pride, Passion, Joy, and Attraction. Like the first time, your votes can be submitted by PM or posting a review!

 _ **This will be the final chapter until a new emotion is decided. The fate of this story, the fate of Lucy Heartfilia, rests solely in your hands, dear readers!**_

And now, onto the story! I don't own rights to Fairy Tial! Please leave a review/send me a message with your vote and any comments you may have about the story!

* * *

 **Frozen and Forgotten Feelings**

 **Erased**

Natsu POV

"Lucy," Happy chimed as we climbed in through the window. "Do you have any fish?"

I blinked at the strange silence that followed. Usually she would be all up in our faces, but she was nowhere in sight. "Lucy?" I called, venturing to the bathroom. "You in here?" The tub was empty, though her scent was still fairly fresh. Maybe she went to the market or the guildhall. Just as we were leaving, I caught a strange scent just outside her window, one that I would have normally missed if my nose wasn't so busy picking up Lucy's. It reminded me of...ice.

My anger flared at the thought of Gray lurking outside her window. "C'mon, Happy," I growled, bee-lining for the guildhall. "We got some punches to throw."

"Aye, sir!"

...

Gray POV

"So, Gray," I looked up to see Mira smiling down on me, a strange gleam in her eye as she placed an iced coffee before me. "You've been spending a lot of time with Lucy."

I sighed. "For the last time, Mira, she's a team member as well as a member of the guild. We watch out for our own-" My words cut off as a strange sensation clenched my chest, causing my heart to stall. Something collided with my cheek out of nowhere, sending me to the floor. I glared up at the source as its shadow fell on the floor next to me.

"Just when I think you can't get any creepier, you go and do it anyway." Natsu snarled, cracking his knuckles. "Mind explaining why I found your scent outside Lucy's window?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused and worried. "I haven't been to her place in nearly a week now. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone has seen her for the past few days." Something clicked in my head, worry and fear coursing through my veins. I bolted to my feet, grabbing the front of his shirt. "What exactly did you smell?"

"Like I said," he growled, head butting me. "It smelled like ice, and you're the only ice princess in town!"

"You IDIOT!" I bellowed, knocking him to the floor and dragging him out of the guildhall. He broke away as we entered the street, spitting fire and shouting something about teaching me a lesson, but fell silent as I backhanded him across the face. "Think back, moron," I growled, noticing the sudden gathering of clouds over Magnolia. "Remember where else you smelled something ice related. You smelled the same thing during THAT mission, the one that we failed."

He paled at my words, and I knew that he had finally put the pieces together. "You don't think..."

I took off, running toward the direction where the clouds were the darkest. "Come on, I bet if we go to the source of the clouds I bet we'll find him!"

"Then we can force him to tell us where Lucy is!" Natsu shouted, easily matching my stride, Happy right behind him.

We slid to a stop in Southgate Park as the wind started to pick up and we exhaled as Lucy's figure appeared near the center tree. "There you are!" We chorused, running to meet her.

I thrusted my arm out and stopped in my tracks as the wind blew her hair to the side, revealing her eyes. "Wait a minute, somethings not right."

"You are smarter than you look," a large figure stepped out behind Lucy, the air dropping dramatically and strange whips rising from his body. _G_ _laciem_ _S_ _cutum_ _C_ _ordis_ , otherwise known as Ice Covered Heart, towered over Lucy's silent figure, his hands resting on her shoulders. "It took you long enough to miss her, though." One of his hands tilted her head to the side, revealing her emotionless expression and glazed eyes. "We have had a lot of fun these past few days, haven't we, my dear?" he nearly purred, nuzzling her hair.

"You bastard," Natsu growled, fire engulfing his body, but remained still. So he was smart enough to not attempt any attacks...at least not yet. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

I was as angry as he was, but we needed to be careful. If we acted to rashly, Lucy could be seriously hurt. "What did you do to her? Why does she literally look like a frost bitten zombie?"

He smirked, running a hand down her body and bringing her clothing to our attention. "Don't you like her new look? I designed it myself. This periwinkle crop top and skirt were made from my own special material, it helps keep the body temperature on the low side. I chose the color because it makes her eyes pop, don't you agree?" He smirked, his hand continuing its slow journey down her body. "These stockings and arm coverings are made out a similar material, but they have the magic ability to cancel out any kind of friction that may occur if-when- she moves. And these navy thigh high boots of hers," he purred, his hands fingering the places where the boots ended just a few inches away from her skirt's hem. "Are made with self-replenishing cooling ice, something I invented myself."

I was beyond pissed, and Natsu looked about ready to explode. How dare he touch her like that! "Let go of her before we make you!" I shouted, fighting to keep my anger in check.

He smirked, gently nudging Lucy in our direction. "Go on, my dear, show them what you can do now."

Lucy raised her head, crystalline eyes locking with mine. "Gray..." Her blue tinted lips lifted into a smile as she began taking steps towards me, her voice empty and echo-like. I remained motionless as she circled me, then turned her attention to Natsu. "Natsu..."

He blinked as she raised her hand and cried out as she placed it against his chest. "L-Lucy, you're so cold!" Before he could move away, he became enclosed inside an ice cocoon, immobilized and frozen stiff.

"Lucy," I called softly, forcing my lips upward in a smile. "We were worried about you."

She tilted her head. "Worried?"

"You bastard," I growled, glaring at _G_ _laciem_ _S_ _cutum_ _C_ _ordis._ "You erased her memory again, didn't you?"

He threw back his head and laughed. "You guessed it, brother."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Shut up! I'm not your brother!"

"But you are a fellow ice wizard."

"That's it! Ice Make: LANCE!" I shouted, unleashing my attack and aiming for his ugly face...only to pierce thin air! "A projection?!"

His image blurred then came back into focus. "We will meet again, brother, and I can't wait to put our magics to the test." Then disappeared...

"Gray..."

I shivered as her hands caressed my back. When had she gotten behind me?! "Lucy,tell me," I gasped as a numbness began to spread throughout my body. "What's the first thing you remember?"

"Gray..." She giggled, facing me and trailing her fingertips over my bare chest and her eyes locked on mine. "Gray...Natsu...Natsu...Gray..."

So she only remembered us. "Why do you only remember our names?" I whispered, struggling to keep my breathing even as her fingers reached my abdomen. "Can you tell me?"

Her movements stopped at my words. "Why?..." Her voice wavered. "Because...you...are...important...to me..."

We were important to her? I gasped as an image of the three of us appeared in my mind. "You held onto the memory of us, even though he wiped all of our other memories away." My worry grew I noticed that the picture was black and white. "Why aren't there any colors, Lucy?"

* * *

Again, this will be the last chapter until the tie is broken. There is a poll on my profile that you may also use to submit your vote. I await your response, dear readers!


	10. Undeniable Attractions-Part 1: GrayXLucy

Hello, everyone! We FINALLY have a tie breaker! Drum roll please...the winner is:...

Before I announce the winning emotion, a quick shout out!

A big thanks to everyone for participating in the poll and a big thank you to everyone for all the wonderful feedback that you have given me over the past few years! Another big thank you for those who gave this story a chance! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story! One more thank you: to the loyal readers! You guys have been so patient and I'm so glad that you all waited for this moment.

...

I will try my best to keep the story going, and I will be going back through and fixing any grammatical/spelling/loophole errors that I find.

...

One more BIG thing: thanks to everyone for the amazing 2,500 views! Thank you so very much!

...

And the winner is: **Attraction**!

Without further ado, let the reading commence! I don't own rights to Fairy Tail or its characters! This chapter will have two parts, one for GraLu and one for NaLu. Each chapter will be marked accordingly, so if you are a fan of one but not the other, you can skip the chapter you don't wish to read.

Normal

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 **Frozen and Forgotten Feelings**

 **Undeniable Attractions-Part 1: GrayXLucy**

 **Lucy POV**

"Lucy, why aren't there any colors in that image?" The boy before me whispered as the image wavered like an old lacrimal.

I remained silent as my eyes met his. "Empty...nothing..." Something within me sparked as his hands rose and cupped my face, his dark eyes searching my own. My vision cleared slightly as I felt him take a step towards me. "Gray...that's all I see..."

He blinked, releasing my face. "Are you saying that you don't see any colors?" He pointed to his hair. "What color is this?"

"Gray..." I reached up and brushed my fingers over his nearly black tresses. "And before you ask, so is your skin, eyes, and clothes." He glanced down at my words, but instead of cursing himself out like I vaguely remembered, he looked at me with a strange look, one that awoke something...impossible.

"Lucy," he murmured, his eyes becoming half lidded and his voice lowering slightly. "Be honest, do you like me?"

My head tilted to the left as my eyes traveled downward. Besides the black symbol on his bare chest, the scar above his right eye, and the scar on his torso, his body was spotless. The muscles in his arms and legs suggested that he was physically active, and the muscles in his chest looked as if they were chiseled from stone. "Physically, you appear around a nine out of ten. Any girl wouldn't think twice before throwing themselves at you."

He shook his head. "That's not what I asked you," his voice lowered even more. "I wanted to know if _you_ liked me, not what others would think." His hands rose and grasped my arms, pulling me against him.

The strange feeling from before sparked the second his hands touched my arms and something in my chest faltered as my hands rested against his chest. The strange feeling set my nerves on edge and made every hair on my body stand up. His muscles were firm, but they were cushioned by his pale skin.

"Are you feeling anything?" he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. "Or am I just imagining this spark?"

Spark? As in, electricity? "Explain."

The strange feeling intensified as his hands rested on my waist, his fingers brushing the top of my skirt. "Your mind may have forgotten many things," he rested his forehead against mine. "But your body knows what it wants."

What my body wants? I looked down at my hands as questions filled my mind. What did he mean by that? Why was he holding me in such a manner? "Why am I letting you do this?"

His hands rose until they were nearly brushing my chest. "You haven't stopped me yet," his lips brushed my cheek, sending something shooting through my body. "I'll stop the second you tell me to, Lucy, but I want you to tell me what you are feeling until then." A shiver shot down my spine as his hands suddenly dropped to rest on my rear and pressed his hips against mine. "How does this make you feel?"

...

 _I was pushed up against the wall by Gray, his hands keeping my own above my head. "Tell me what you are feeling."_

 _My spine stiffened. "I don't know, I can't put a name to it!"_

 _"How does it make you perceive yourself?"_

 _"Like I'm a nuisance!" I shouted, my head hanging._

 _His hands slowly released my wrists, but kept his hands on either side of my head, blocking off any way of escape. "Lucy, you're feeling guilty for all this, but you need to get over it."_

 _My head shot upward at his harsh tone, my temper flaring. "Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me," he said, his voice low. "Get. Over. It. We would do anything to help you, Lucy," he whispered, sliding until we were sitting. "You are very special to us, as well as the guild; we are a team, a family."_

 _..._

"Can I show you something?" Gray wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "I saw that memory you just saw, and I want to help complete it." I felt something rise from within me, filling my mind with images.

...

 _Fingers gently tilted my chin upward until my eyes met his. "When I first met you, I thought that you were like any other chick, nothing too incredibly special. That changed though as I got to know you more, and I felt guilty for putting you in the same category as normal girls," he smiled. "I've come to think of you as a really close friend, a sister, a comrade. You are truly unique, Lucy, and I don't want you to ever forget it."_

 _..._

My words cut off as a hazy image of a group of people appeared in my minds' eye. They were all smiling and waving to me, and many of them were crying as they drew me into hugs. My eyes fell on the blue insignia before me then to the matching pink one on my hand. "Fairy...Tail..."

...

 _The air was filled with the various sounds of cracks and yells along with flying food. There was a navy haired man that was especially loud and was butting heads with a pink haired man. A girl from the bar yelled something about clothes, which brought his lack of attire to my attention. "Excuse me, miss," I blushed as naked navy haired man approached. He held out his hand, bowing slightly. "Could I please borrow your underwear?"_

 _..._

My hands clenched. How was I supposed to explain what I was feeling when I didn't understand them myself? "Nothing...makes sense... I don't understand..." I inhaled sharply as another memory flashed before my eyes.

...

 _I froze as ice cold fingers were touching me, leaving burning trails and causing every hair on my body to stand straight. The hands were unfamiliar and large, making me feel incredibly small and fragile. There was a strange mist gathering around me and it blurred everything in sight. My hair brush fell from my hand and clattered to the tiled bathroom floor as the hands drew me backwards and enclosed around me._

 _..._

Every cell in my body felt like it was frozen. "Who was that? What did they-" Something felt wrong... Horribly wrong. Blinking, I looked down at the arms holding me. The skin was a familiar light olive and was cool to the touch, and the firm muscles under my hands rippled as I shifted slightly. Something felt off though and my face felt strange, as if I had been in the sun too long as I looked down farther. "Um, Gray?"

He drew back, his hands cupping my face and searching my eyes. "Did you remember anything?"

I nodded, hiding my face in my hands. "I've remembered a few things, and I want you to let go of me. Right now." He hesitantly stepped back from me, his arms falling to his sides. "I remembered a lot of things, Gray, including the fact that you are naked."

* * *

Well everyone? What did you think! Don't worry, I'll upload the NatsuXLucy chapter when I've finished with it! Please be patient, okay?


	11. Undeniable Attractions-Part 2:NatsuXLucy

Hello, everyone! Here is the anticipated Part 2: NatsuXLucy! This one was a little more fun to write than the last, since this couple is a little more fun. Without further ado, please enjoy! I don't own rights to Fairy Tail!

Normal

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Frozen and Forgotten Feelings**

 **Undeniable Attraction**

 **Part 2: NatsuXLucy**

 **Lucy POV**

Dear Mom,

Today had been a crazy one. One second I was brushing my hair and the next I was being embraced by Gray in the middle of South Gate Park and Natsu was stuck in a giant ice cube! Gray explained that I had disappeared for a little while, which worried the entire guild, and that Natsu had gotten himself frozen when they found me in the clutches of _Glaciem Scutum Cordis._ To think that he had snuck into my home and kidnapped me was frightening. You don't think he'll come after me again, do you, Mom?

Sealing the envelope and placing it with the others, I made my way to the bed and fell onto it, snuggling into the pillow. A shiver shot down my spine as a cool breeze swept through the window. "Luce," I peeked up from the depths of my pillow to see Natsu in my window. "You okay? You look a little cold. Need me to go grab you a blanket?"

I shook my head. "I'm just a little shaken up from today, that's all." The bed creaked and sunk as he climbed down to stand next to me. I blinked in surprise as his arms wound around me, lifting me from the bed and placing me on my feet.

"Take off those clothes and get in the tub." He grinned, flashing his white teeth. "You haven't bathed in a while and you're smelling something strong."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I shrieked, kicking him into the wall. "You don't ever tell a girl that she stinks, no matter how bad the smell!" Turning, I stormed into my bathroom and slammed the door behind me. "Stupid Natsu," I growled, turning on the water and leaning against the counter while pouring a little of every bubble bath potion I had. "Telling me I stink..."

As I sunk into the bubbles and blissful heat, I cast a look towards the clothes that I had thrown in the corner. Where had they come from? They didn't look like anything from the celestial world and they were made from a strange fabric. I shrugged, dunking my head under.

 _An ice cold hand ran down my body. "Don't you like her new look? I designed it myself. This periwinkle crop top and skirt were made from my own special material, it helps keep the body temperature on the low side. I chose the color because it makes her eyes pop, don't you agree?" The hand continued its slow journey down my body. "These stockings and arm coverings are made out a similar material, but they have the magic ability to cancel out any kind of friction that may occur if-when- she moves. And these navy thigh high boots of hers," a voice purred, the hand fingering the places where the boots ended just a few inches away from my skirt's hem. "Are made with self-replenishing cooling ice, something I invented myself."_

Fear gripped my body as black and white images flashed before my eyes. Natsu and Gray were facing me, each wearing a look of worry and uncertainty. My heart froze as my hand rose, pressed against Natsu's chest, and ice tentacles appeared from under the hand. It was my fault, _I_ was the one who trapped Natsu in that ice!

I curled into a ball as something grabbed my arms and yanked me upward as my chest began to burn. Something collided with my back, jump starting my system, and causing me to gasp. "What are you trying to do?!" Natsu all but shouted in my ear as he pulled me from the water and wrapped a towel around my figure. "I take my eyes off you for two seconds and you nearly drown yourself in your own bathtub!"

A sob tore from my body as I my knees gave way, sending me reeling to the floor as images began to swim before my eyes. "Big sister!" a voice called from a doll holding a book with stars on the cover...an older man with a beard smiling at me from the entrance of a merchant guild...white flowers rustling on a pair of gravestones...

"LUCY!" The images swam and faded, revealing familiar onyx orbs. "Snap out of it!" I bit my lip as I took in the worry written all over Natsu's face as he gently cradled my own. "Are you with me now?" I nodded, unable to form words. He sighed and touched his forehead to mine, a familiar gesture that caused my chest to clench painfully. "You scared me there for a second."

A strange feeling wormed into my chest as he smiled, his fingers gently combing my hair and drying it with his magic. He was being so gentle it was hard to believe that a Dragon Slayer could be this docile. I blinked in surprise as he stood and handed me a pile of clothing.

"You better get dressed," he said, turning his back and walking away. "I have some food in the other room, so you better hurry up before it gets cold." He threw a smile over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

~L~A~F~

I emerged from the bathroom a little while later. He had picked out my favorite pink v-neck sweater with metallic stars stitched around the collar and cuffs, a dark red skirt, and gold colored stockings with heart and star patterns. I was genuinely surprised that he had selected some of my favorites. He must pay may attention to my attire than I gave him credit for.

Natsu had his back turned my way, so he didn't notice me. He was arranging what looked like a buffet of food on the table; various bowls containing soups, a few plates holding different types of dumplings, and there were a few plates containing multiple desserts and sweets. I could tell that many of the soups were from Mirajane and the deserts were from Erza. There was a familiar red book next to a small bowl of fruit and I realized that it was the book that the I had received in Hargeon. The only person that knew where I had put it was Levy, so how-

The strange feeling came back as I noticed that his one sleeved shirt was missing. The way his lean muscles rippled sent a shiver down my spine and caused my heart to stutter in mid-beat. Before I knew it, I had crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his waist. Heat seared across my face as he froze at my sudden touch. Why had I done that?!

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice low and steady. I remained silent, unsure of how to answer. I shrunk a little as he peeked over his shoulder at me and literally felt my heart explode: his cheeks were dusted with the faintest of pinks. Was he...blushing?! I released him and covered my face as I retreated, ready to dart back into the bathroom, but blinked in surprise as arms pulled me forward and into something solid. "Lucy, if you're feeling something, let me help you through it."

"Y-you're too close," I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away from his defined chest. "Please, let me go..."

"Tell me what you're feeling," he coaxed, tightening his hold on me. "If you don't tell me what you're feeling, I won't be able to help you."

"I'll try, but...can you please..." I hid my face in my hands. "Put on a shirt?!" The chest in front of me rumbled, and anger flooded my body as I realized he was laughing. I nearly sent him to the floor with a shove. My body began to shake uncontrollably as the sight of him on the floor wearing his signature grin, my anger disappearing faster than Happy eating a fish. "W-where is Happy?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. "I haven't seen him for a while now and he must be worried."

"He's been hanging out with Wendy and Carla," Natsu replied, sitting cross legged. "Mira and Erza thought that you could use a little more time before we got the gang back together, whatever that means."

The gravity of the situation hit me like a brick wall. Here we are...alone...in my house! My face flushed with heat as he stood and winked, saying something about going to see Happy some other time. I spun on my heel and fanned my face. What in the world was going on with me?!

"Oh man, I knew I forgot something," I heard him mumble while disappearing into the kitchen. "I forgot the drinks." Alone, I grabbed the closest thing and buried my face in it. The familiar scent of wood with a hint of cinnamon filled my nose, calming my racing heart slightly. "Wow, Lucy, didn't think you were the type to get off on smelling other people's clothes."

My eyes shot open to see Natsu giving me a strange look. I peeked downward and realized that I had grabbed his shirt! With a shriek, I threw it at him. "No way!"

"You're sure acting pretty strange," he said, easily catching his shirt and placing the pitcher of water on the table. "If you like it so much, you can have it."

I shook my head, but was unable to tear my eyes from his lips as he spoke. "Why would I want that stinky thing?"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

I tried to come up with a comeback, but my brain was so foggy that nothing came out of my mouth. Had his he always looked so...so... I snapped from my thoughts as he began taking steps towards me and I began to backtrack when he invaded my personal space. "Hey, you're too close!" A shiver shot down my spine as my back met the wall.

"What's up with you tonight?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you without a shirt?" I lamely shot back as he leaned incredibly close. "Would you back off a little? Please?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." A shiver shot down my spine as his breath wafted my face. His nose was a few centimeters away from my own and his bare chest was inches from making contact with mine. I could feel heat radiating from him as he simply stood there, blocking my only means of escape. "Come on, Luce, please tell me what you're feeling." I tried to come up with words, but nothing left my lips. "If you can't tell me, maybe you can give me a hint."

My hands rose and began to trace the lean muscles in his chest, causing him to jump. "You make me warm and can make me smile when I feel like crying, you helped me feel at home when I first joined the guild, and you always show up when I need encouraging." My fingers rose and began tracing his face. "At the same time, your smiles and laughs make my heart feel as if it's skipping across water. I remember the times that you fought to save me from Phantom and the Infinity Clock, but I still can't put a name to the feeling that I had then, let alone what I'm feeling right now. I do think that this feeling is intwined with that one, so I need to identify it if I'm going to remember it."

"Maybe I can help you there," he said, grasping my hands and helping me sit on the floor. "I'll list off a few and you tell me if any of them help." I nodded, raising an eyebrow at his sudden playful grin. "Just don't be upset if the feeling turns out to be helplessness."

My foot shot out and caught him upside the jaw. "I've already remembered that one, thank you very much." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I grabbed the bowl of fruit and began to eat. "Next one, please."

"Whatever you say," he rubbed his jaw, grinning. "Hopelessness? Doubtful?"

"I don't think it's a negative feeling," I shook my head, moving onto one of the deserts. "It almost makes me feel...cared for..."

"Positive..." He crossed his own arms. "What are positive emotions again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emotions that make a person feel good or better about themselves would be one way to look at it." I grabbed his forgotten shirt that had fallen into a chair and threw it at him. "Would you _please_ put on the shirt?!"

He caught the shirt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like what you see." Heat flushed my face at his words, and it caught his attention. He leaned forward, a playful smile on his face. "Lucy's a pervert! Lucy's a pervert!"

Was it true?! Had I really become a pervert?! When he said those words, I couldn't help but see the truth: I did. I liked the color of his skin, I liked his smile, I liked his smiles and grins, I liked his dense head... There wasn't a thing that I didn't like about him... "Am I really?" I whispered, hanging my head.

His hands suddenly grasped my shoulders and gently forced me to look back up at him. "C'mon, Luce, I was only kidding! Please don't be upset!"

"I'm okay," I nodded, studying his facial features. "Can I try something, Natsu? It may be a bit-" My words cut off as he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead. Time seemed to freeze the second his lips made contact with my skin, but it felt like my heart had shot into the sky and exploded into a shower of shooting stars.

He leaned back, grinning. "Anything you need, Lucy, and I'll help you do it."

"That's okay," I whispered, reaching up and touching the area he had kissed. "You did more than enough."

"So you figured out what the emotion was?" His eyes filled with excitement as I nodded. "Tell me! I want to know!"

"I'll let you know when I understand it more completely," I smiled, standing and holding a hand out to him. "For now, let's eat. I'm starving!" If I tried to relearn the emotion too soon or too fast, I could end up hurting those around me again. Besides, this new feeling, this attraction that I feel towards Natsu Dragneel, couldn't be all that bad, could it?

He blinked, then took my hand. "You read my mind!"

* * *

What do you guys think? Please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! Until next time!


End file.
